The World Is Ugly
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: All of my Frerard dreams into one story. Lots of sex. Who knows what kinda fucked up shit's gonna happen here.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Gerard, how was school?"

I ignore my mother and climb down the steps to my bedroom. Today is super shitty. I'm almost graduating high school and I can't find a college yet. On top of that, my boyfriend just dumped me. How's that for a shitty day. Well fuck that. I throw my school bag on the floor and climb beneath my covers. I just wanna sleep forever.

"Gee?" Frankie. My bestest friend and the guy I've had a crush on since kindergarden. I let him climb next to me under my blanket. He wraps his arms around me and sighs.

"You okay?" I shake my head. "Want me to make you feel better?"

"Can you?"

He nods and puts his hand down my pants. He rubs small circles over my underwear, making my cock rise. Frank grabs my length and starts jacking me off. God this feels so good, especially since it's Frank. My mum opens the door but she sees what Frank and I are doing and she knows I don't wanna be bothered.

~Some years later~

"Gerard what the fuck?! You told me you stopped!"

Frank and I are fighting. We haven't really fought since I moved in.

"Frank it's okay! I promise! That was the last one I swear!"

He throws a book at the wall.

"Gerard you don't fucking get it! You were supposed to tell me if you needed to cut so we could work it out!"

"I know and Frankie, baby I'm sorry. I mean it though. I'm okay trust me."

I pull him to me and hold him close. He sobs into my chest and hugs me tight.

"I just don't wanna lose you."

"You won't, I'm your's forever."

~A year later~

"How are you all tonight? I have an announcement!"

The crowd screams in response.

"I know something you don't and that is... Frank Iero is my best friend, boyfriend, lover and future husband. I am a fucking FAG and proud!"

Frank smiles up at me as he laces our hands together.

~That night~

"Oh FRANK!"

I moan around Gerard's cock, sending vibrations up to him. He moans and screams so loudly, he almost wakes up the entire hotel. "Fuck- fuck, Frank! Oh god! Yeah that's it, suck my cock!" He releases a wild moan and cums down my throat.

Sometimes I love being Gerard's boyfriend.

~Franks's Birthday~

"Hey Frank, wanna sneak away? I've got your gift." I grab Gerard's hand and he leads me over to a vacant bathroom. He kisses me as he pulls down my pants and boxers. He gets on his knees and takes me into his mouth. I moan at the contact. "Mm Gee you feel so good." He hums which makes me feel soooo good. God he knows exactly how to make me squirm. "Oh FUCK GEE!" I scream as I cum.

~Weeks later~

I walk into the living room and Frank is naked on the couch.

"Hey Gee?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me." I pounce on him and kiss him hungrily. "Need prep babe?"

"No! Fuck me!" I slide into him. Oh god he is so tight. "Frank, you feel so good. So nice and tight. Almost like a sin." It doesn't take long for us to cum and fall asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

~Three years later~

"Daddy? When is Daddy Gerard coming to pick me up?"

I look down at my five year old son. He's so adorable even though I hate that he mentions Gerard.

"In a minute Billie, go get your stuff packed."

I turn back to my cooking. A small sad lunch for one.

Fucking Gerard and his stupid ass ex Bert. We were married for two years, we even adopted a son together. Once HE came back though that was it. The end of Frank and Gerard.

I can't believe Gerard divorced me for that crackhead. If I even catch him near Billie Joe...

"Daddy!"

"What? Ah shit!"

I grab some ice and put it on my burned hand. Fucking hell.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I just wanted to tell you that Daddy Gerard is here."

"It's not your fault love. It's Daddy's. Also don't repeat what Daddy said okay? It's not a nice word."

My son grins at me and nods.

"God Frank what happened to your wall? Oh my god are you alright?

Gerard walks in and rushes over to me. I pull away angrily.

"Billie why don't you go get your stuff and I'll make sure Daddy Frank is okay."

Billie runs upstairs.

"Frank is everything alright?"

I can't even fucking look at him. His long blonde hair and his smooth face disgust me.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"What happened to your wall?"

"I punched it."

A look of horror over comes his face. "What? Why?"

I just glare at him.

"You're not over that already?"

"We were married for two fucking years Gerard! We even adopted a son together! How do you expect me to just throw it all away?!"

"Look I know I hurt you but it was for the best. We were always fighting and it wasn't gonna work out."

"I guess it's easy for you to forget when you have that crackhead fucking you up the ass each night. I have NOTHING Gerard! All of our college years and after wasted! You dumped me, your husband, the guy you've been with since high school! The guy who you've been friends with since kindergarden! The same one who you had a crush on since pre-k! All the years of I love you's and of all the promise of being together forever, all the years of our marriage, all the time we spent making sure Billie Joe was happy with us! EVERYTHING IS WASTED! I can't even look at him anymore with out holding back tears."

Gerard looks shocked. Serves him right.

I get up and walk toward the stairs.

"Don't bring Billie back tomorrow. Have Mikey drop him off. I don't wanna see your face right now."

I go up the stairs and into my bedroom. Fuck Gerard, I hope he's happy.

"Daddy?"

I lift my head up. My son looks down at me with his bright green eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I sit Billie down on my lap and hug him to me. I feel his small arms wrap around me.

"No, Daddy is very sad today. Don't worry. Daddy's gonna go talk to Uncle Mikey who will make him feel better. Now go get your stuff, you have to leave with Daddy Gerard now."

He hugs me tighter.

"I don't wanna go Daddy. I don't want you to be sad anymore.

"I'll be fine baby. Oh and Uncle Mikey will pick you up tomorrow okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

He hugs me again as a goodbye and runs out of my room. I lock the door and call Mikey.

"How bad?"

"Sitting in my room, door locked. Will you come over?"

"Yeah. Give me like ten minutes."

"Thanks Mikes."

I think if not for Billie Joe and Mikey, I would have killed myself by now. It's weird finding comfort in your ex husband's brother but...

Mikey is amazing. He is such a good friend and he's always there for me. I wish he was my brother instead of Gerard's. I don't know how he could be related to that asshole.

"... YOU fucked up Gerard!"

"I didn't know it would hurt him that bad! Besides we always fought! We just weren't gonna work out."

"That's bullshit and you know it! Now get out of Frank's house and go snort some more crack with that drug addict you call a boyfriend. And don't even think about doing by Billie or I will call Social Services and get full custody for Frank."

I hear a slamming door and a knock on mine.

"It's Mikey. Open up? He's gone."

I get up and unlock the door. Mikey opens it and pulls me into a worried hug.

"Are you okay?"

I sigh into his chest. "I'm fine. He just doesn't remember."

"Oh yeah. Your anniversery. I'm sorry Frankie."

I move out of Mikey's embrace and sit on my bed.

"Not your fault Mikes. It's his."

"My brother is a dumbass. Don't worry though. I'll pick Billie up tomorrow. Do you mind if I take him with me to Pete's for lunch. He's been wanting to see Billie Joe again. I swear he takes this Uncle Pete thing way too seriously."

I laugh at Mikey's question. Pete Wentz is a strange one.

"Sure. I'll meet you guys over there. We'll do it as a family. Billie Joe and his daddy and his two uncles."

Mikey smiles at my suggestion and says, "Sounds good! I'll text Pete later. Now you and I are gonna make some lunch and watch bad horror movies until tonight. Then Pete will come over for dinner and we'll go do something. Cool?"

"I love how you invite Pete over like it's your house, but yes sounds fun. I really do need the company and to get out of the house."

Mikey grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs to my kitchen, chattering about how much fun we're gonna have tonight.

I, on the other hand, cannot stop thinking about Gerard and why he looked so shocked. He does realize that he's ruined my life right? Is he so selfish that he doesn't realize I have feelings too? I remember when this all started.

~Flashback~

I was upstairs, cleaning out a room for Billie Joe. We were just waiting on the paperwork to go through and then he'd be our little boy. Our child.

Gerard was downstairs, probably drinking some coffee and sketching.

When I went back down stairs to get the broom, I heard another voice in the kitchen where Gerard was.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Frankie, Bert came over," Gerard said.

I walk into the kitchen and find a mess. There's art supplies all over the table, dirty plates on the counter.

"Oh Gee. Don't you know how to clean up after your self?" I ask jokingly.

"Fuck you Frank. I don't need your shit today."

Gerard takes his art stuff and goes upstairs. Bert looks extremely uncomfortable and offers to leave.

"I'm sorry Bert. I don't know what's the matter with Gerard. I'm gonna go talk to him. You can come over later though. I'd call first, just to make sure he's not still crazy."

Bert smiles, "Sure. I'll see you later Frank."

Once Bert leaves, I go upstairs to see what's the matter with Gerard. I open the door to the bedroom and he's sitting on the floor.

"What do you want?" Gerard yells at me.

"I-I was just coming up to see what's the matter. You-you never yell at me," Tears were beginning to form in my eyes.

"I'm just stressed. I've gotta do those sketches and Billie Joe is coming soon and I miss hanging out with Bert because I'm always busy. Fuck I don't even see you very often."

"It's okay, but you didn't have to y-yell at me," I've started to cry already.

Gerard finally gets up and comes over to me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry baby. I promise I won't do it again."

Automatically, I wrap my arms around him. It's almost like a second nature to me. It doesn't feel right though. Something's wrong.

~End flashback~

Turned out that Gerard had been cheating on me with Bert for the last year of our marriage. Guess nothing lasts forever.

"Frank."

I snap back to reality and see Mikey staring down at me. He still looks so worried about me.

"I'm fine Mikes. It just hurts ya know? Well you don't because Pete would never do that to you."

He looks down. "Actually he did."

A look of shock passes over my face. How could this have happened?

"It was a long time ago back when we were in high school. We had just gotten together and we hadn't told anyone yet. One weekend Pete and I went to a party. We both got fucked up beyond belief and Pete fucked Patrick. Remember him? Well he told me the next day and at first I was super angry. He begged and pleaded for me to take him back. He'd leave little notes in my locker, walk me to class, offer to carry my books, made me little cards, wrote songs for me, fuck he even stood outside my house with a boombox. I had no clue what to do so I went and talked to Gee. He was mad at me for not telling him about Pete but he forgave me anyway. We both thought it'd be good to give Pete another chance. It was good becase that night, before I texted him, he was gonna kill himself. I saved him."

I tear up a little at how sad Mikey's story is. It takes a lot for Pete to reach that point. He really loves Mikey.

"Would you?" Mikey asks, looking at me.

"Would I what?"

"If Gerard came here, to the house and asked for you to take him back. Would you?"

His question makes me stop. Would I?

"Yes. Of course I would, but it won't ever happen. You saw Mikey! You know everything that happened. He wouldn't ever come back. He doesn't want... me," I say choking out a sob.

God how fucking stupid can I be? To think Gerard would ever come back. Clearly there wasn't anything keeping him here in the first place. Who would want me?

"You never know Frank. To be honest, I don't think he will. I don't wanna upset you but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

I smile softly at Mikey. "I know Mikes. I learned that the hard way."

"Enough of this! We are going out. I'm calling Pete."

While Mikey calls his boyfriend, I go upstairs and change into my sexy clothes. I wanna forget about everything. I just want to be as crazy as I can possibly be.

When I walk back downstairs, Mikey is off the phone and opening the door to let Pete in.

I feel really bad for Pete so I jump on him and give him a hug.

He laughs at me and hugs me back. "Hey short stuff. How's it going?"

"I'm only a inch shorter than you, asshole."

I untangle myself from Pete's arms and stand upright again.

"So what are we doing today?"

Mikey gives me a sly glance. "Nope it's a surprise!"

I let myself be dragged into the car and blindfolded.

"Really a blindfold? Are we gonna have a kinky public threesome?"

I can hear Pete laughing his ass off at my snarky remark.

"Of course no but if you'd be interested..."

Mikey gasps, "Pete!"

"Hey I mean it's not like it'd be a bad thing. Both of you are really fucking hot."

Pete laughs at my statement. "Of course I am Frankie. Every guy and girl wants me."

I hear Mikey clear his throat.

"But only one special guy gets my heart. Forever and ever," Pete amends.

I can feel my heart breaking all over again. Gerard used to say stuff like that to me all the time. He also said he'd never cheat but look where that got us.

"Pete?"

"Yeah Frankie?"

"How bad did you feel?"

I hear a sharp intake of breath and a pause. Then he speaks.

"It was the worst mistake of my life and it almost cost me everything I cared about. Mikey was the only thing I cared about at that time and not having him was the worst thing I ever felt. I still regret it to this day and I pray that I don't fuck up like that again, because I don't know if I could take it."

"How bad were your fights?"

"We fought a lot. We still do sometimes, but less now. It used to be really bad. I stuck through it though because I love Mikey. I would never ever want to leave him or hurt him. Everytime I did, I felt like a hole had been punched through my chest."

"I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions. It's just Mikey told me what had happened and I'm just trying to figure out why he did it."

I feel Pete put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know Frankie. I really don't. He seemed so happy when you two first got together. He called me up and was so bubbly about it. Gerard had never been that happy, even with Bert. I remember our conversation very clearly since he brought up Mikey. He said "I'm so happy dude. I can't believe he's mine. I'd never do to him what you did to Mikey. I'd never cheat on him." It hurt a lot ya know? It's all good though."

I can feel the tears surfacing in my eyes behind the blindfold.

He never could keep a promise. He'd always forget to do things and I'd remind him. It's just so hard to think that he was miserable whenever I was so happy.

"Hey enough of that! Let's go have fun and get you laid Frankie," Mikey says, taking off my blindfold. He's such a good friend.

I take in my surroundings. It's not very fun being blindfolded you know. Unless it's for... other purposes.

Oh god. They brought me to the gayest gay bar I've ever seen. I had only been here a couple times, but wow. I can't believe they brought me here.

We walk inside without any problems. Except I get carded, because I look like I'm 17 and not 26. I don't mind though.

Inside the club, it's dark. The only lights are some strobe lights. It's like being in Hollister without the torture gas that masquerades as cologne.

A lot of the men here are topless which is a huge turn off. I may be kinky but I'm not into public exposure. The guys look at me up and down, hopefully think about how sexy I am.

Only one guy approaches me and damn he's beautiful. Almost as much as Gerard. He has long brown hair and a womanly figure.

"Hello."

His voice is soft and beautiful. Wow he's really attractive.

"H-hey I'm Frank."

He smiles at me, his teeth shining in the glow of the strobes.

"Hello Frank, I'm William. Can I offer you a drink?"

He takes my hand and kisses it. I blush and nod quickly. I think I'd let him take me anywhere.

We walk over to the bar, him leading me and sitting me down on his lap.

"You're so cute when you blush. What would you like to drink?"

"Um, wh-whatever you're having."

I've blushed so many times by now. He laughs at my stutter. It's not my fault okay? He's hot!

William turns to the bartender and orders our drinks. While we waited and drank our drinks, we started getting to know each other and wow! William is amazing! He sings and plays guitar, not to mention writes his own songs. He used to live in Chicago but moved here to Jersey to start over. We don't have much music in common but we're both willing to try different things.

"Would you maybe wanna get out of here?"

I lean my head on William's chest and nod. "My place?" I ask.

"Sure, if you want we can go to mine."

"My house is fine, but uh, I have to tell you somethings first."

He smiles reassuringly at me. "It can wait until we're at yours."

I lead William out of the club and to my house. We walk inside and I give him a quick tour.

"There's some things we need to discuss first," I say sitting him down on the couch.

"I'm all ears."

I look down. "I don't want to fuck you tonight. It's not about you, I just have trust issues and I'd like for this to be more than a one night stand. Second, I'm divorced and my ex and I adopted a kid together. I'm telling you because I don't want things to be weird. Third, if you do decide to stay, you can meet Billie Joe tomorrow. He's my son."

I look up, hoping William isn't freaked out.

He takes my hand and smiles at me. "I'm completely fine with that. I understand and to be honest, I'd like for this to be more than a one night stand too."

I release the breath I had been holding. "Oh wow. Awesome!"

"I know this is kinda fast but um, would you be my boyfriend? I know we just met but I feel like I've known you forever and just so connected."

I press a light kiss to his lips, hoping he understands my silent agreement.


End file.
